Reality Behind the Mask
by ubanades
Summary: There was always something off about him... How can one guy be this stupid? Is he really an idiot? Was it all just an act? Just what is he hiding? Takes place in episode 9, season 1. New Summoning System and New secrets shall be revealed. Akihisa/Harem.


New story from watching baka and test. I have been watching it for a while and it's so funny I almost suffocated from it. From now on I will make some new stories randomly as I watch or read manga. This one popped into my mind as I finished watching the entire series with my brother. So let's get into it as I said from the summary, it starts during the day Akihisa's sister comes to visit. I will explain the new summoning system and the REAL Akihisa in the story. Alrighty, enjoy!

Akihisa drinks his usual salt and sugar water for breakfast.

"Alright, this salt water tastes good for breakfast and I'll just have sugar water for desert!"

Suddenly, a doorbell rang and echoed in his house.

"Coming!"

Akihisa walks towards the door and opens it. He sees an older woman with big breasts and short hair in front of the door. She had a slender body and wore a bathrobe and carried heavy bags filled with luggage. She smiles and speaks.

"Hello, my younger brother."

The moment she said that he slammed the door in front of her. He leaned his head on the door, frowns and then sighs.

"Why is she here?!"

* * *

Akihisa's older sister Akira Yoshi came from America to see him. She had short black hair and a nice figure. She sat on the couch of the living room in a bathrobe. Her legs were crossed one on top of the other and had her arms crossed under her breasts.

"What are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?"

"Well I wanted to see how my foolish brother is doing in his studies. I am dressed like this because I'm so worried that you might be disgusted from the amount of sweat that got all over me from carrying my heavy bags. I was lucky the train wasn't crowded or else I would have been embarrassed."

"Where did you even change?"

The moment Akihisa said that, a thought came into his head. His eyes bulged out of their sockets and he stood up.

"I didn't have enough time to look for a place to change so I just changed where I stood and here I am sweat-free and without a thought of being disgusted at me."

"YOU JUST CHANGED IN FRONT OF A COUPLE OF PEOPLE! JUST CAUSE ITS NOT PACKED DOESN'T MEAN THEIR ISN'T ANYONE AROUND TO WATCH YOU CHANGE!"

"Well, it certainly doesn't matter now. How are you on your studies? Still acting like an idiot in order to fit in?"

"Yeah, I still am. I'm the idiot of the school, the dead-last. It's good to be one. You've got a lot of perks. No one knows of your real abilities and you can be just as unpredictable considering that everyone that encounters me looks down on me, the moment the real battle starts… BOOM. He's down and he doesn't know what happened for his loss."

"I know Akihisa, but I want you to start getting serious again. Today, just go to school and start doing notes or study at the least. It's painful for me to see that my incredibly smart brother is failing in order to fit in with the kids."

"Well, alright then. I'm actually going to consider doing that. I'm getting tired of being called an idiot since middle school."

"You have 2 reasons to do it now. If you still fail, I'll start living here until you get back to your position in school. If you show me that you can get back to it easily, then I'll move and live in another place. I will judge you based on your next test."

"Alright, you have my word." _I just hope my friends won't find out about it._

* * *

As school went by, all of the teachers from Class F started to think if he was okay or sick since his regular basis consisted of not taking any notes, goofing around and causing a major distraction, in fact it was the opposite. Akihisa was taking notes all day and studied without fooling around or causing a distraction. His friends are starting to have suspicions and thoughts to why he's taking school seriously now.

**LUNCH**

"Hey Akihisa, are you okay? This isn't you!"

"Yeah man, did something happen at home?"

"Argh! God damn it! Can you guys just think of something else besides that I'm sick or not myself?! I'm thinking of taking school serious for now. It's for my own reasons and you guys don't need to know it!"

"Is it a girl, Akihisa?"

Sweat trickled down the side of his face. He nervously laughed and scratched his head. The aura coming from Himeji increased as her suspicions are starting to piece together slowly from his actions.

"N-none of the sort! Besides, it's not like you guys care whether if it's a girl or just some other reason. Another thing is, I can't get a girl for shit and you guys know that better than I do."

"Dude."

"What?"

"Since when did you ever know that we know much more of you than you know yourself?"

More sweat trickled down. His thoughts are running wildly.

_Shit! I should stop thinking things clearly or else they'll find out the real thing!_

"U-um, never! Why?! Ha ha ha ha…"

He laughed nervously. Yuji narrowed his eyes at him and then cross his arms.

"That's settled, we're going to go study…at Akihisa's house."

"NO WAY! YOU GUYS DEFINITELY CAN'T COME BECAUSE…BECAUSE"

"Because what?"

"THERE'S A BIG MESS AROUND THE WHOLE HOUSE AND I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TO SEE IT!"

"Then we can help you clean up."

"ARE YOU GUYS SURE THAT YOU WILL HELP ME?! YOU'LL HAVE TO PICK UP (_dear god why?)_ LOTS OF DIRTY PORN MAGAZINES AROUND MY HOUSE!"

The moment he said that, he slammed his forehead on the wall, creating a huge crack. He started to sweat bullets and his heart started beating quickly. The girls had blushes planted across their faces, they looked at each other before looking at Akihisa with determined eyes.

"We'll help you clean up and we'll burn all of those magazines so that your eyes can never see them again!" They both said in sync.

"There's something you're hiding from us. We're just going to your house to see if there's anything going on and if there's nothing, then we'll leave, okay?"

"Okay…" _I'm so~ screwed. I didn't want them to know about my sister yet. They'll probably misunderstand but I'll just clear it later._

* * *

The whole group walked towards Akihisa's apartment. The moment they arrived, Akihisa stared at the door.

"Akihisa do you want me to open the door? Or you?"

"Fine, I'll do it." _Well, here it goes…_

He opened the door, only seeing that everything is normal. Until he spotted a bra hanging from the fan.

_Holy shit, I'm so~ FUCKED_

Kouta spotted it next.

"A-akihisa what is that?"

He pointed at the bra. _KOUTA YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY DID YOU SPOT IT FIRST?!_

The girls gasped before releasing their killing intent and rage. They stared at Akihisa.

"I'm so jealous I can kill you right now."

Himeji took the bra and held it up to her chest.

"Akihisa, this size doesn't fit you. It's too big for your flat chest."

Akihisa is now sweating bullets. Everyone is in the living room. Rooms closed, big sister coming in any second.

_Akira! Why do you have to be so unorganized?!_

Akira sneezed and open the door to Akihisa's apartment. She saw the guests in the room as well as Akihisa sweating profusely. She saw the perfect moment to mess with them and Akihisa for the rest of his life. They group turned to see who opened the door and were surprised to see an older woman coming in.

"Hello, everyone. Akihisa how come you haven't told me of unsuspected guests coming over?"

"Sorry, but they just came along intrigued that I'm hiding something here."

"An older woman?! Akihisa I didn't know you were into older women."

"Well, I suppose I can introduce her now. This is Akira, my-"

"Fiancée."

She said with a smile. Everyone's jaws dropped except Akihisa's and they all turned to him. They all had a look in their face that said 'You better explain or we'll force it out of you.'

_What the FUCK IS SHE THINKING?!_

* * *

They all sat in the room next to the kitchen and started introducing themselves to Akihisa's Fiancée.

"I'm Yuji, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kouta."

"I'm Hideyoshi and I'm a-"

"Guy."

"Whoa! That's amazing you can tell that I'm a guy?!"

"Of course, you look like one and I won't allow Akihisa have relationships with girls, but I'll allow him to have relationships with guys, if he wanted to have more than one relationship with me as the top priority."

"I'm Minami."

"I'm Himeji."

"Now that introductions are said, let's get to the topic. How did you become Akihisa's Fiancée?"

"Actually it was arranged by my father and his from overseas. We were introduced 2 weeks ago, since he is alone, I decided to live with him and become his house wife before anyone can get him."

Minami and Himeji had anime tears in their eyes. They both thought in unison.

_We lost our chance! That thieving bitch took our Aki!_

Akihisa sighed and rubbed his temples from the amount of stress that is given to him.

_I can't believe I'm actually going through with this._

**2 HOURS LATER**

"So, what do you guys want to study first?"

"We can start studying anything pretty much."

Akira walked into the room. She sat down while holding Akihisa's 'reference books' behind her back.

"I think you guys should start with this. These are Akihisa's reference books. They all have seem to have girls with a single ponytail and large breasts. Nothing about guys though."

Akihisa tried to get it back, but wasn't able to since he was being held back by Yuji. A tear fell from his left eye as he saw his beloved reference books ripped up by the girls. He stopped moving and fell down in his seat.

"You know I can help you all study. I came from America to see him. Seeing his grades I shall help him in school and I might as well help you guys too."

"Where did you study in?"

"I studied in Harvard."

"Harvard! Holy shit, dude you got so lucky that your family. It's good to have at least someone this smart come here just to meet you and above all, she's your fiancée!"

"I just got lucky that time."

_It's hard to believe my sister is smart, well sure she is but she doesn't have that much logic in her brain._

They all started studying their subjects: Math, Science, History, English, etc. They all left after 3 hours of studying.

Akihisa closed and locked the door slowly. He then turned his head to his grinning sister. She leaned on the wall with arms crossed and a large grin that can split her face in half. He narrowed his eyes sharply and frowned.

"I can't believe that I actually went with what you said. My instincts are telling me something isn't right and just go with it, either that or I'm going batshit insane."

"It's fine, it's not like anything is really happening between us, maybe one day it might happen."

"And besides…"

She walked up to him and planted her lips softly on his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Akihisa's eyes grew in size before it shrank and soften his eyes. His blush appear on his face. He started to accept it, making him close his eyes and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He then started sucking on her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth a little bit, letting his tongue slip in. They started to have a battle of dominance. After what seemed to be ages, Akihisa's tongue won, allowing him to explore her mouth fully. She moaned into the kiss and pull him closer until her breasts pushed up to his chest. After what seemed like hours, they pulled away, leaving a saliva trail coming from their mouths. Akira blushed and turned away. She missed the warm feeling of him on his lips. Akihisa as well, he longed for that feeling.

_I can't and I shouldn't- he's my brother! What am I doing?!_

Akihisa couldn't help but smile at her. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he wanted more as well.

_Something is wrong… I just want more of it. It doesn't matter if she's my sister anyway. To me, she is __**my**__ fiancée now. Wait, hold on! WHAT THE FUCK AAM I SAYING?! SHE'S MY GOD DAMN SISTER! _

"…I want you to see me as a woman, not as your sister."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed.

"I just wish that this moment lasted forever."

Akihisa was stunned at her words. But just held her close and smiled.

"Yeah, I do too."

* * *

Class has started, everyone is present and the same thing happens again… except:

"Akihisa Yoshi, you are to go to the principal's office with me after class."

"Alright, Iron Man."

He ignored the nickname and continued his lesson of the day. After the lessons were done, Akihisa followed him the principal's office where the principal looked at him with a grin.

"Akihisa, it seems you are now taking school seriously. So I have decided that you will get an avatar change. I know you are capable of exceeding standards higher than that of Class A. Should you change classes, we are to put you into Class A. You decide whether you want to or not. I believe there are some students that have known about your intellect but have kept quiet for your sake."

"I really can have an avatar change?"

"Yes, but you will still be a probationary student."

"Oh well, I'd still get an avatar so I won't complain. But I decided not to go to Class A yet because my friends are there. And another thing, who are those students who know about my superior intellect?"

"They are Yuuko Kinoshita, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Shouko Kirishima, and Kouta Tsuchiya."

"What the hell?! Hideyoshi and Kouta know about it?!"

"They stumbled upon it as I talked to Shouko and Yuuko about it. They have kept quiet, it's either that or they are still in the belief that you are still an idiot when you really aren't."

"Well, as long as they are quiet about it I'm fine. Anyway, I shall take my leave now."

"Hold on, before you leave I have to tell you about the new summoning system that will be told to the school in two days."

"New summoning system?"

"Yes, we are planning to make it a lot different than the one we have now takes to the increase of funds to the school."

"It's very simple. Instead of summoning, you actually get to be your avatar. Not only that, but the avatars will have abilities depending on looks, power, and the person's IQ. The health points are still based on how you do your tests, but the abilities are based on IQ. Anyone not from this school will be able to turn into their avatars depending on their IQ from their school, but the system must scan them first in order for them to do it. This will be released to the school soon, so don't say anything about it."

She then pulled out a test from her desk and gave it to him.

"Here is your test to change your avatar, you must take it here or people will get suspicious if they see the difficulty of these questions."

Akihisa nodded and took the test there. He finished after 45 minutes have passed an gave it to the principal.

"I will scan this later and then put it into the school's system, your avatar will be updated and changed by tomorrow."

Akihisa nodded and excused himself to leave the room. He was on his way to homeroom until he bumped into someone and knocked each other down, putting them into an awkward position and both with their eyes closed.

"Oww…sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"No, its fine, I'm sorry to bump into you."

They both opened their eyes and blushed at the awkward position. She slowly moved her head towards his and gave him a peck to the lips, making him quickly get off of her. She got up slowly and giggled. He looked at her with a shocked face and blushed. She had a bright beautiful smile on her face. She had silky smooth light silver hair. She was beautiful with gorgeous cerulean blue eyes. She had perfect curves like an hourglass figure. Her skin was pale, which made her look fragile. Her breasts were a perfect E-cup. Her long legs made her look tall, but she was only 1 inch shorter than Akihisa. She was a goddess in his eyes… so why would a goddess give a lowly human a peck on the lips?

"U-um, why did you do that?"

"*giggles* It's because I love you!"

"H-how can you l-love me if we don't know each other?"

"Well how can you not remember the first person you ever played with when you were still a kid?"

"What?"

**SUDDEN FLASHBACK**

_A sudden burst of memories came flooding in his mind. There was a boy who hid behind his mom and a girl who tried to talk to him. _

"_It's okay, mom will be here just play with her okay?"_

_The boy nodded. The girl smiled, took his hand and pulled him to the playground. The boy started to warm up to her and played with her more. As the days go by, the boy played with her every day. They went to her house to play one day and they were in her room._

"_Hey Aki, when we grow up, will you marry me so that we can play again?"_

"_If it's to play with Kimiko, then I will marry you when we grow up~! I promise!"_

_They made a pinkie promise, the girl's dad overheard their promise and smiled. Aki came out of her room to go to the bathroom, after a few minutes, he came out and her father came and talked to him._

"_Akihisa, you want to marry Kimiko right?"_

"_Yeah! I will! I will play with her and protect her… cause I…"_

_He blushed and moved around on his seat._

"_I like her… I'm starting to like her a lot."_

"_Well then, I will make you her fiancée when we get older. Just keep your promise until then okay?"_

"_I will!"_

**SUDDEN FLASHBACK END**

"AH! Damn it… I'm starting to remember."

"So, who am I, Akihisa?"

"Kimiko?! You mean you were the same girl I played with every day before we went to kindergarten?!"

"That's right!"

"Then that means-"

"Yup! Your fiancée is here, Aki."

I shall end it here, my god damn fingers hurt. Anyway, new OC, new system, and all new other shit. I might be updating a bit of a long time for the other fics I have and I'm sorry for that. My reason is that I'm doing so many things that I don't have the time to update it. I'm working so hard every day that I'm sore. Not only that but I've got some business with my Ps4, that or I'm just lazy or tired. So, I'll catch you guys later, Ja ne!


End file.
